


Doomfist Writing

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Monster!Talon, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, haunted, sfw, song request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A collection of writing about or involving Doomfist.





	1. Chapter 1

The following chapters are one-shot pieces about or involving Doomfist, this just acts as a title page.


	2. I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt request regarding Doomfist believing he is being haunted.

As Akande sat in his personal room within the Talon HQ, he noticed that something was a little off. He couldn’t place his finger on what, but something just didn’t feel right. He pushed his chair back and stood, surveying the room. He turned, looking at each of the four walls, trying to figure out what was wrong. His bed was fine, his desk was fine, but when he glanced at the shelf above his bed, he noticed something. One of his old martial art belts had been moved slightly from its usual position. Instead of laying on a small plastic stand, it hand been pulled down and was hanging slightly off the shelf. Akande picked it up, refolded the belt and placed it back on the stand, whilst shaking his head, laughing while muttering something about ghosts.

A few minutes later, he left for the cafeteria, as a pang of hunger had hit him. He walked the short distance to the cafeteria, picked up a protein packed meal and headed back to his room to eat, as per usual. He stopped as he opened the door and froze. His chair had been knocked to the ground. He shook his head, dropped his plate on the desk and picked up his chair. I must have knocked it over when I got up, he thought to himself. He picked up his fork and began digging in to his meal.

When he had finished, he got up and pushed his chair back, making sure to carefully reposition it back under the desk. He walked to the cafeteria to leave his plate to be washed and returned to his room. This time, his chair had been placed on his bed, upside down. This was the final straw, someone had to be playing a joke on him. What a mistake, he thought. He angrily threw the chair back under the desk and stormed to the cafeteria. He had a pretty good idea who was doing this.

“Why do you keep moving my possessions, Sombra?” He asked, having strode straight for her.

“Hey, boss.” She replied in her usual disinterested tone, “What have I done now?”

“I don’t know how, but you keep moving my things when I step out of my room. Stop it.” He said, his tone angry but level.

She turned to him, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve got better things to do, boss.” She answered, keeping her tone level and disinterested.

He huffed as he turned away from her, walking back to his room. He entered, locking the door behind him. He checked the time; it was late, so he decided to just get some rest and hope that it would all stop.

A few hours later, a pen bounced off Akande’s head followed by a larger fountain pen. This hit with a thud, waking him instantly. “Huh… Who’s there!” he called, with no response. He threw the covers back, but before he could sit up, the covers were thrown back on him. He tore them from the bed angrily and lifted himself up, stepping onto the floor. The small clock flew past his head, smashing on the wall behind him. He took a fighting stance, readying himself to deal with the intruder. But he couldn’t see anyone. He relaxed his body a little, before turning to face his desk. He gasped. The chair was floating in mid-air, before falling with a large thud. He went to pick it up, but his books started flying towards him. He dodged a couple before being struck multiple times in the chest and abdomen. He bent over in pain, the books were heavy, before being pushed forward onto the floor. He scrambled from the floor before locking himself in his small shower room. I should be safe in here, he thought. As he finished the thought, the shower turned on, filling the room with steam. The mirror was covered in just a few moments, as a message started to appear.

“GET OUT AKANDE!”

This was enough of a warning for him. He barged through the door, threw open the main door to his room and ran down the hallway yelling.

“I’m haunted!” he yelled, grabbing a passing security guard, “I’m telling you, I’m haunted!”

All that could be heard as he ran through the halls, apart from his screams, was a soft giggling just outside Akande’s room.

“Been here all along.”


	3. Song Request - 'Darkside' By Alan Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader decides to join Monster!Talon (in their Halloween skins), set to the lyrics of the song, 'Darkside' by Alan Walker.

_We're not in love, We share no stories, Just something in your eyes, Don't be afraid, The shadows know me, Let's leave the world behind_

You were sitting on the sofa in your front room, checking over your research paper on your laptop, before you had to submit it to your publisher. Everything seemed in order, but you knew the importance of double checking your work. You were about halfway through when you heard a loud knock at the front door. Startled, you walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. No-one was there. You shrugged and turned to walk away but heard the knock again. This time you opened the door, determined to see who was there.

You flung the door open but couldn’t get any words out, the being before you shook you to the core. Noticing your fright, the being spoke, “They call me the Reaper, let me introduce you to my ‘friends’.” As if by magic, four more beings emerged from the shadows. The first was a woman, with grey skin and venomous eyes. She called herself Widowmaker, but she reminded you more of a spider than anything else. The second was a man, who was tall and looked like he needed to be in water, and with his oversized hand, you could see where his name, Doomfist, came from. Another woman stepped forward, calling herself Sombra, but she looked like she belonged in the Mary Shelley novel about Frankenstein. Lastly, was the lilac skinned woman with strange markings and tattered clothes. She didn’t speak, you were told because it would kill you if she did, but she was introduced as Moira. You couldn’t help but think back to the myths of banshees when you saw her.

The Reaper spoke, “Can you join us in the garden? We have an offer for you.”

_Take me through the night, Fall into the dark side, We don't need the light, We'll live on the dark side, I see it, let's feel it, While we're still young and fearless, Let go of the light, Fall into the dark side, Fall into the dark side, Give into the dark side, Let go of the light, Fall into the dark side_

You were too scared to say no, so you grabbed your keys and followed the five of them into the garden. You had a hard time seeing them, as the night sky was pitch black, but you could make out enough from the shadows to find them.  
When you joined them, Doomfist spoke, his deep voice making you feel very small, “Y/N, we’ve been following your progress closely and we find your research to be of great interest to our organisation.”

Sombra picked up where he’d left off, “Yeah, our scary organisation!”

The venomous Widowmaker sighed before speaking, “Be quiet, girl! Especially if you have nothing useful to say!” She turned to you, “The point is, we want you to join us at Talon. Leave Overwatch behind and become great with us!”

“Tal-Talon?” you asked in a quiet voice.

The Reaper laughed, “I’m sure you’ve heard all about us and how ‘monstrous’ we are! I’m not going to sugar coat this, we’re the bad guys and we want you on our team.”

Doomfist’s deep voice came around again, “Ideally, you’d join willingly, but we have no problem with forcing you.”

Sombra piqued up, “With us, you can change the world! We just don’t like to play fair!”

_Beneath the sky, As black as diamonds, We're running out of time, Don't wait for truth, To come and blind us, Let's just believe their lies, Believe it, I see it, I know that you can feel it, No secrets worth keeping, So fool me like I'm dreaming_

You stood there, not saying a word but hearing thousands of them running through your head. You knew about Talon, of course you did, how bad they are, how they kill people and violate the law. But their lack of ethics lead to scientific breakthroughs, ones that Overwatch could never allow.

“Y/N, make a decision, we don’t have much time!” Widowmaker’s voice brought you back from your thoughts.

You sighed, trying to decipher all of your thoughts was tiring, so you listened to the loudest one: you can make leaps in the scientific community and change the world. 

“Ok, I’ll join you.”

_Take me through the night, Fall into the dark side, We don't need the light, We'll live on the dark side, I see it, let's feel it, While we're still young and fearless, Let go of the light, Fall into the dark side, Fall into the dark side, Give into the dark side, Let go of the light, Fall into the dark side, Take me through the night, Fall into the dark side, We don't need the light, We'll live on the dark side, I see it, let's feel it, While we're still young and fearless, Let go of the light, Fall into the dark side_

The Reaper chuckled, “Excellent!”

He told you to hurry inside and pack a bag with the essentials. He made sure to tell you to bring your research but not any of your textbooks, they can get you more. Either that, or they can send a team to pick up the rest of your belongings later, once you’ve settled in at the headquarters.

You took around thirty minutes to gather some clothes, your toothbrush and your laptop, everything else can be taken later. You were excited to start this new chapter of your career and life; the opportunities were endless now that you’d decided to join Talon. In a weird way, you were hoping to be the only human there, it would certainly make the whole experience more unique. Who would’ve guessed that the group known as Talon would actually be more monstrous then the media and public thought was possible. Even Moira smiled when you emerged from the house with your holdall and laptop bag.

Sombra threw an arm around your shoulder as the six of you walked into the night, “You made the right call, Y/N. I think you gonna like it with us!”

You couldn’t help but smile, you couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
